darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dark Sun Gwyndolin/@comment-1975828-20160913063500/@comment-24460960-20160926151450
"There is an undeniable connection to feminity" No there isn't. The Moon and the Sun are genderless celestial bodies as I have stated twice before. The only reason why they are gendered is because cultures label them as such. Miracles are attributed to the sun, like the Lightning spear and Sunlight Blade. Magic is attributed to the moon and yet there are other male sorcerers who use similar magic in Dark Souls and non of them menton anything about moon feminity. Even the Moonlight Greatsword says Seath was also connected to the moonlight and he's obviously a male. It's only female because Gwyn labelled it as such. For there are both males and females right? Yin and Yang. So if Gwyn represents the Sun, then he would obviously think that the moon represents females. Like I've said before, if the moon was indeed a feminine energy, why was Gwyndolin even born a male in the first place? I think you're losing yourself a bit. The lore states that he behaves and looks like a female because he was raised in such a manner. The Reversal Ring also contributes to his female behaviour (confirmed) and physique (possibly). Gwyndolin obviously wasn't against it because he was too young to even protest. It's a fact some people seem to gloss over. You can't protest against something when you're an infant. He created the illusion of his sister because he considered himself repulsive, not that he was afraid people wouldn't like him. He's a god. It's not as if anyone could say no to him. He discards the Reversal Ring in Dark Souls 3, so that clearly shows that he had had enough of being forced to act like a female, so in that way he does show a wanting to change. It's also said through the descriptions that Gwyndolin yearned for Gwyn's affections, implying that he never had it in the first place further backing the view that he wasn't very popular in his fathers eyes. "So while it seems certain that he was intentionally raised like a goddess due to his lunar powers, I doubt he was forced kicking into becoming who he is." That statement makes no sense whatsoever. Raising a child is done by the parent and the parents way of upbringing the child will influence what they become in the future. So yes, he was forced into becoming who he is. You make it sound like Gwyndolin had a choice. He followed his fathers wishes because he wanted to earn his affections and so he would accept him for what he was; a son. "why would the son of the king of the gods think by any standard differant from what was set for him by his father" Because he can clearly see the affection his brother recieved when he was still part of the family. And what do you mean by "he is the moon god he was born to be?" So now you're saying Gwyn's perception of the moon is correct and that Gwyndolin would have turned out that way anyway even if his father never raised him in such a manner? "Like snake legs and breasts on a male" We've already discussed this before. We do not and likely will never know if either of those features are real. "Given the fact that the gods seem to have different customs and standards, they would likely have seen nothing wrong with the son of the Lord of Light, and so would not consider him female since he is still male." It is implyed that he was shunned by the majority of his family. If they saw nothing wrong with him, why does Gwyndolin still consider himself repulsive?